Гайды:Neon Genesis Evangelion (эпизод 03) vs. Evangelion 1.0
← Назад к [[Гайды:Neon Genesis Evangelion vs. Evangelion 1.0|''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' vs. Evangelion 1.0]]. Зачем его выбрасывать, если можно СЖЕЧЬ? В школу Первый раз в классе Синдзи уже в наушниках, когда он вошёл; похоже, он стал ещё более замкнутым. Кроме того, другие ученики, похоже, с самого начала проявляют немного больший интерес (кроме Кэнсукэ, как ни странно). Тодзи стал ещё менее вежливым, чем раньше (поразительное достижение, учитывая все обстоятельства). Плюс, Синдзи начал носить рюкзак. Девушка у окна Небольшие изменения. Перевязь спрятана под воротником Рей, а не накинута на него. Молчаливое наблюдение Выражение лица Синдзи кажется более ... «отстранённым» в «Rebuild». The Most One-Sided Fist Fight in Tokyo-3 The similarities here are very strong. As in, redrawing-the-original-frames-of-animation strong. Not a single unique frame was left behind. A two-in-one animated GIF for your perusal. "Sky. Blue sky." "The sky I see after getting beaten up." Rebuild also adds a cut of Shinji listening to his... SDAT... iPOD... whatever... while he gazes at the sky. (More on that in Miscellany.) Emergency Call Shinji seems to have relocated himself to the roof of the school after the run-in with Toji. The whole scene is visually redone from scratch, utilizing the cuts and "camera" differently. A breeze has been added for extra flourish. At least Rei's dialogue is exactly the same. Above are just selected cuts from the scene; a full side-by-side will be put off until more "ideal" source material is available. Hell with the budget! Need more explosions!! And for all the artillery nerds, the missile encampment is joined by really big tank... things. You know, to waste even MORE of the tax-payers' money. Battle Formation! Shamshel's shift into battle formation is quite different -- and so is Shamshel herself. Note how Shamshel seems to be "unfolding" (rather than simply taking on a vertical posture), as if the bottom of her head had been pressed against the thoracic region and the arthopodian legs are only now being exposed. But without more footage, who knows. The arms have undergone a bit of a ... change -- a bit reminiscent of an alternate scheme for the arm Asari included on one of his original conceptual illustrations for Shammy, in fact. Also note that Shamshel's eye spots are now red. Almost seems like they're trying to reinvent the Angel of Dildoes into something as menacing as possible, and get some good "''kimochi warui!" out of the audience while they're at it. But more on that later.'' The screencaps here are from the second trailer. The version of the cut found in the second part of the ''Beautiful World video is composed somewhat differently. (An animation.)'' "OH WOW A GIANT PHALLIC ALIEN!" Toji looks even more clueless in Rebuild. Ready for Action The original cut was (probably) handled by the 3rd-string Korean backup animation team -- it don't look so good. Rebuild looks much nicer. Not that you can see it here, but, after exiting the lift, Sho goes "around the bend" instead of straight this time. And... Guys dig chicks with big guns The Pallet Rifle is ''soooooo 90's. This is 2007! We need a 5-Barrelled Minigun Whatthefuck Animu Weapon! (As one Anonymous put it.) Or, as the canon somewhat more blandly calls it, a "gatling gun".'' "Now you see me..." Yes! Bigger flashes!! Демон с щупальцами Что же, с чего начать...? Наиболее привлекающие внимание различия касаются грудной области. Раньше здесь была вентральная впадина, в которую аккуратно складывались восемь ног. В ново киноверсии появилась эта обнажённую структура, жутко напоминающую голую грудную клетку и позвоночник. Теперь все ноги Самусиила прикреплены к этому «позвоночнику» и имеют такой же костяной цвет, и вместо того, чтобы втягиваться во время боя, они дико молотят по нему, как у жука, пытающегося встать на ноги. К хвостовому концу («к задней части») ансамбля была добавлена еще одна пара ног (совсем крохотных), всего их десять. Кроме того, ядро изначально было спрятано между V-образной бороздой на нижней части головы Самусиила и её «ключицами». «Ключичные кости» теперь выглядят как настоящие кости и отходят от верхней части «позвоночника», обхватывая нижнюю часть ядра (которая ''едва видна в начале этого панорамного кадра); руки первоначально были прикреплены к дистальным концам, но это было изменено. V-образная борозда, по-видимому, исчезла, и вместо неё у Саумусиила появился похожий на присоску рот с «клыками» по обеим сторонам (легче увидеть на этом скриншоте). Эта трогательно грубая фигура пытается подчеркнуть некоторые из этих различий.'' Посмотрите, где сейчас прикреплены хлысты. Хлысты — это физические органы, усиленные энергией, так как же эти хрупкие на вид части рук на самом деле поддерживают их? И откуда взялись эти хлысты? "Countdown initiated!" Lot more going on here. In Rebuild, the display initially shows a schematic of the "business end" of the umbilical cable (kinda hard to make complete sense of). Then it slides up off the screen and the battery counter slides down to take its place. Kinda nifty. This cut also confirms the continued presence of our Bridge Bunnies; Hyuga's right where he should be. "That's not a knife. THAT'S a knife!" Showcasing a new knife design and a much more intricate and visually engaging setup. Now the knife is jointed where the blade meets the hilt, and it straightens after being engaged. Nifty. There's that word again. The original cut is drawn rather poorly, so there’s no contest here. We have the naked hands once again, although they look (A) not terribly damaged, and (B) alarmingly low on the melanin. (Have the Evas abandoned their sleek, swarthy looks?!?) Sho also seems to be holding her left arm kinda funny. "Push, Shinji! PUSH!!" Bloodcurdling Shriek of the Damned Hope Ogata's lungs can still deliver. Shinji's mouth is even bigger this time. "Thirty seconds and counting..." Post Bellum No Shamshel corpse for them to collect this time: In Rebuild, the Angels apparently pop like blood-filled balloons once they die, and all that's left of Shamshel are the whips and the "rain of blood" falling down on Sho. "As consolation for your lost Super Solenoid sample, here: have a pretty rainbow." ← Назад к [[Гайды:Neon Genesis Evangelion vs. Evangelion 1.0|''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' vs. Evangelion 1.0]]. Category:Гайды Category:Rebuild of Evangelion Category:Статьи о сравнениях